dragonmarked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Chen
Appearance * An attractive young man dressed in white. Personality * Kind and generous to his friends and brothers but cold and ruthless to his enemies. Previous Life * 100 years ago he was the greatest Saint of the Saint Origin universe. * An orphan in his previous life. * Knew 3 Saint Rank Skills. * Is from the Divine Continent in his previous life. * He was the person that reached the pinnacle of Alchemy Dao in the Saint Origin universe. * Discovers the secrets that no one has never unravelled before. * He journeyed alone in the martial path and slaughtered countless of lives. * The one who opened the path to the Gates of Heaven/World of Immortals. Current Life * The Dragon transformation method he is currently cultivating allows him to evolve as soon as he condenses enough dragon marks. He doesn't have to face any bottleneck. The Combat Soul he condenses on chapter 405, instead of being a miniature form of himself, is a true dragon. Special Skills: * Crazy Dragon Leaves the Pond (Combat Skill) *True Dragon Palm (Ancient Combat Skill) * True Dragon Flame (Ancient Combat Skill) * Azure Dragon Five Steps (Ancient Combat Skill) * Five Elements Battle Dragon Seal (Ancient Combat Skill) ** Flame Dragon Seal (Ch 537) ** Water Dragon Seal (Ch 593) ** Earth Dragon Seal (Ch 683) ** Wood Dragon Seal (Ch 745) ** Golden Dragon Seal (Ch 769) * Slaughterous Dragon Seal (Ancient Combat Skill) * True Thunderfire (Fire Of Heavenly Tribulation) * Heavenly Thunder Flame (Tribulation Combat Skill) * Dragon's Sword Storm (Self Created Combat Skill) * Earth Jail (Earth Bull) * Sonic Hawk Cry (King Hawk) * Poison Qi (Nether Toad) * Qilin God Arm (Divine ability by Fire Qilin) * Sacred Fire (Fire Of Qilin) * Great Sun Fire (Golden Crow) * Divine Fire (Vermilion Bird) Defense Skills: * Firethorn Combat Armor (demon defense skill) *Dragon Scales (dragon transformation skill) Movement Skills: * Dimensional/Spatial Shift (Previous Life Movement Skill) * Wolf Shadow Nine Changes/Nine Phantom Wolves (Demon Movement Skill) Illusion Skills: * Illusion Heart Sutra (Illusion Skill) *Dragon Soul Domain (Domain Skill) *The Great Illusion Realm. Domain Skills: * Five Elements Domain/ Five Elemental Power Spheres * Eternal Immortal Wind * Great Heavenly Fate Technique * Spiritual Intelligence (1 stage) * Heaven's Vision Stage * The Will of Heaven Stage * Great Void Technique Other * Got a phalanx of the left index finger of his body from a past life. * Got a phalanx of the right index finger of his body from a past life. * Ancestral Dragon Tower * Advent Tower * Immortal Mark * Ancient Battle Soul (Fighting Dragon Ape) * Great Sun God's Feather Equipment: * Heavenly Saint Sword (Natal Weapon) * Heavenly Dragon Sword (The upgraded version he gets when promoting from Immortal Venerable to Immortal Great Emperor realm. It is his natal weapon, which get furter tempered by the heavenly thunder, as well as the dragon soul from the Ancient Dragon Pagoda, that will infuse into his weapon.) * Heavenly Dragon Sword Primal Origin God Tool (A further upgrade by the blacksmith God when he ascends to the Divine Realm. It is one of the highest existing rank, just under the Chaos Tool. It allowed to wake the tool spirit, in other words, the dragon soul, in his sword.) * Ancient Dragon Pagoda ( it is a defensive tower linked to his dragon transformation art. It has 99 levels, and every 33 levels, he will get an heaven-defying advantage. Level 33 : a floor which compress the time x30, so a month inside is only a day outside. really useful to train and heal injuries. Level 66 : Dragon Battle armour. * Dragon Battle Armour: A God level armour unseen before, which allows him to defend himself from the attack of an ennemy 6 minor realms higher that his level (level 2 great immortal Emperor can survive against a level 8 Great Immortal Emperor.) * Blood Banner Bloodlines * Green Hellish Python (Ch. 47) * Dragon Horse from Big Yellow (Ch. 56) * Blood Winged Hawk (Ch. 65) * Shadow Wolf {Bloody Combat Wolf} (Ch. 121) * Firethorn Savage (Ch. 185) * Nether Toad (ch.471) * Earth Bull.(ch.487) * White Tiger (Ch 769) *Fire Qilin ( Ch. ????) * Vermilion Bird (Ch. ????) Cultivation Enemies Qi Province * Mu Rong Family (Eliminated) * Lee Family (Eliminated) * Heavenly Sword Sect (Broken) * Burning Heaven Pavillion (Broken) * Nan Bei Chao (1st) (Defeated) * Blood Devils (Slaughtered) * Blood Moon Lord (Killed) * Fan Kun (Killed) * Fan Zhong Tang (Killed) All Eastern Continent * Green Sanctuary Sect (Defeated) * Shangguan Family (Defeated) * Myriad Sword Sect (Defeated) * Saint Martial Dynasty (Defeated) Southern Continent * Demon Palace (Broken) * Demon King Palace (Broken) Mysterious Domain * Asura Palace (Defeated) * Invincible Sect (Defeated) * Kong Family (Broken) * Hu Brothers (Defeated) * Dark Shadow (Defeated) * Tan Family (Defeated) * Freedom Palace (Defeated) * Nan Bei Chao (1st) (Killed) (ch.773) * Skyhill School (Defeated) Occidental Domain * Heavenly Sect (Defeated) * Great Lightning Tune Temple (???) Void Triangular Domain * Dark Generation (Defeated) * Dark King (Defeated) * Nan Bei Chao (2nd) (Killed)..(Ch.862) * Desolate Ning (Killed) Pure Land * Huo Family * Desolate Family * Shi Family * Narang Family * Dan Family * Saint Origin Palace Category:Characters Category:Male